Sweet Fortuna
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill g = ☆Sugar Fix |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs g = 2 |skill t = Hero's Weapon β |skill t lv1 = ATK 50% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2017-03-2 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = Hero's Weapon β |skill gt lv1 = ATK 100% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2017-03-2 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Sugar Fix |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Sugar Fix |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 40% chance |procs x2 = 3 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 / |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 / |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 / |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 / / |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 / / |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 / / |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 / / |def g = 9394 / 18758 / / |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 / / |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 / / |def x = 18600 / 37928 / / |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 / / |description = This is the luck deity's first attempt at cake baking, but she has a terrible sense of taste. |friendship = The world's a bitter place, but my cakes are sweet! |meet = Chocolate and sugar are lucky! I'm staking all my love on this! |battle start = More sugar, more sugar! |battle end = I ran out of chocolate... |friendship max = Pixie fainted after a taste? I'm so glad my cake had an impact! |friendship event = This cake needs love and sugar! So hold on a minute while I add more of both! |rebirth = The most delicious cake in the world is almost complete! Finally, I'll put a lil spice as a secret ingredient! This game is so thrilling, I can feel the sweetness of victory! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken orb = 3 |awaken l = 15 |awaken m = 20 |awaken s = 30 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Today's lucky item is...chocolate! Making chocolate boosts your luck! So, I'm going to give it a try! |likeability 1 = The key to good chocolate is sugar, even if it's bittersweet, like battle! This is going to be a big challenge... |likeability 2 = Oh, my, you ate it all already? Then I'll just have to ramp up the sugar! The sweetness will never end! |likeability 3 = The sweetness of my chocolate is still rising. ...Wait. I'm out of sugar? And the store's all out, too?! |likeability 4 = I wanted to go even sweeter, but oh well. Here, Milord. You hit the jackpot with my heart! |availability = [Day Chocolate Hunt|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] Amalgamation Elemental Hall }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin Category:Thor Skill Boost